


【久住X木岛】三一定理

by Kinnhanako



Category: Pornographer (TV 2018), ポルノグラファー: インディゴの気分 | Pornographer: Indigo no Kibun | Mood Indigo (TV 2019), 老司机的爱情故事
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinnhanako/pseuds/Kinnhanako
Summary: 在和木岛老师做出了“三封信换一通电话”的约定之后的某一天的晚上，久住接到了远在他乡的老师的电话。※几句🚙
Relationships: 久住春彦/木岛理生
Kudos: 2





	【久住X木岛】三一定理

「久住君，我现在想要的不得了了呢」

在和木岛老师做出了“三封信换一通电话”的约定之后的某一天的晚上，久住接到了远在他乡的老师的电话。

起初是夜色渐浓一人在卧室桌前工作的情况，一阵突兀的电话铃打破了此时的寂静。看到联系人的那一刻，久住承认自己是真的惊吓过度，毕竟让不喜欢“电话联络”的木岛老师主动拨打一个人的号码，确实称得上是天方夜谭了，惊吓之余还有些小小的受宠若惊。

久住慢慢挪到边上的床上，接通了电话，虽然已经知道了这是自己心心念念的木岛老师的电话，但还是惯例性的说了：

「您好，这里是…」

然而，话还没有说完，就说不下去了。

「呐，久住君？真不好意思…我现在想要的不得了了呢」

「……！！老，老师？!」

久住的呼吸一滞，结结巴巴的想试探刚才听到话语的真实性，但是诚实的说，身体已经在一瞬间理解了上一秒听到的信息，同时也毫不拖沓的做出了反应——口腔因为激动而颇为干涩，牙齿不断地打着颤，而且，下半身某个不可忽视的部位慢慢的也抬起了头——仅仅是因为听到了最喜爱的老师的一句话，虽说暗示性极强。

「……嗯？久住君没有听清楚吗，需要我再重复一遍吗？」

移动设备那端传来对方慢条斯理的声音，老师平静而温和的声线让人觉得他似乎只是在诉说“今天的作文题目”一般的，国中老师会在课堂上提出的问题。借由电话传达附赠的一些细微嘈杂的电流声，老师的话语变得更加低沉而磁性，话语间停顿的间隙和句尾微微太高的发问音调，都像是勾子一样撩着久住的心尖。果然，久住硬的更实在了。

几乎是以现代科技捕捉不到的速度解开了牛仔裤上束缚方皮带，拉下拉链，在表情呆滞的同时调整了一个让自己更加“宽松”舒适的坐姿。性器因为爱人声音的强烈刺激已经硬到优秀的状态，顶端即将要从底裤中探出一般强烈的昭示着存在感。

……如果是老师在的话，一般是怎么做的呢？

久住仿佛看到了半跪在他面前的木岛老师，老师的脸上总是会挂着那种意味不明的笑容，躬身埋到他的腿间，伸手去抚摸眼前的红着脸不敢看他的诚实的青年展示出的东西。

手指勾着平角内裤的边缘慢慢下拉，随即让弹出的硬的不行的肉棒直接拍打到自己的脸上，再缓慢细致将它从根部亲吻个遍。

舔弄出水渍的甜腻声音中必定还夹杂着：“现在的年轻人身体素质真的很棒呢”之类的，让久住快要脸红的烧起来的话语，不过性器也是又涨大了些。

平时的木岛老师禁欲而又疏离，但用舌头和喉口照顾着小久住的老师因为强烈的反差感而更加色情，比起略有生疏（但总比久住好）的技术带来的肉体快感，心灵的冲击更让久住感到满足。木岛像以往一样操纵着红舌拨弄起肉棒上胀起的青经，绕着冠状沟画圈打转，将来不及咽下的唾液沥到柱身上，抬头时牵扯出一段透明的丝也被手指绞掉，混和着腺液就往受到暴击呆滞的久住脸上刮。

久住往往是看着老师完成一系列孩子气的举动，被撩的实在是受不了了，就一手扣住人后脑往下压。

「久住君？……久住君是硬了吗」

沉静在自己美好脑补之中的久住，瞬间冷茎了下来。结结巴巴掩饰着自己的现状

「没，完全没有！」  
「啊…这样吗，呵」

感觉成功应付过去之后稍稍松了口，结果在听到对方下句之后，心又瞬间吊到了嗓子口。

「真遗憾呢，现在老师不能让久住君有感觉了呢，…老师真伤心啊」  
「…！？」

这个绝对是犯规吧！

「老老老，老师！不是这样的！我我我有...有硬的！」

说话的声音越说越小，最后干脆变成了蚊子叫一般，脸颊也烫的不得了。

「我喜欢老师！」

电话那头传来的呼吸声一顿，复尔变得有些急促，还夹杂着几声变了味的闷哼。

木岛这边的情况也不算好。

三支葱白的手指在穴内搅动，熟门熟路刮搔着凸起的某一点。每次的抽插都带出些挤得过多的润滑液，弄的两腿间糟糕的不行。想到某些个白日里可以轻松棒读的动作正在真正施展到自己身上，不免缩了缩蜷紧了身体。

原本准备逗逗小青年玩一会就好，然而在听到电话那头细细碎碎各种动作和小青年无意识发出的粗重喘息，自己身体也来了反应。

电话早就拨到免提状态扔到榻榻米一边，身体不自觉的向地上贴去，摆动腰肢让挺巧的性器在榻榻米上摩擦。往常能缓解性欲的动作今夜确让体内深处的瘙痒更加难耐。

无法自我疏解的无措感让木岛无心去压抑细碎的呻吟，被情欲冲的昏昏的连一些藏在心底里的话也一同吐露了出来。

还好电话两头的人都对对方当下状况心知肚明，默契的没有说些破坏氛围的内容。

先前的两张信纸同样散在身边的榻榻米上，加深的折痕看得出已经反复阅读多次。最近的一张则是被木岛抓在手中，往日里流露出天真与狡黠的双眼已经蒙上一层水汽，手指也颤颤的。

久住的文字让木岛回想起他在自己身边的时刻。木岛经常会耍小性子的用各种方法诱惑这个春心萌动的小年轻，在他面前自我安慰也不是一次两次的事了。

虽说在久住的眼里，他的老师分开双腿向自己展示手指操弄小穴的场景，宛如神坛前的牧师祈求恶魔的交欢般，美好，脆弱，也散发异样的诱惑色彩，引人心生邪念。

更别说他还一边用清冷的声音描述身体的感受。

「…久住君，里面变得又软又会吸了噢」  
「现在老师这里是什么颜色呢？…嗯……久住？」  
「……哈，好深……♡」  
「老师想要春彦的肉棒啊」

回过神来信纸已经快要滑落，临近高潮也管不了太多，顺势直接被摁在胸口垫着碾起乳首，身体苏软只有指尖还有点劲。

「理生…我好爱您啊」  
最后的到来是恋人的爱语中。

久住在确认了电话那头的人已经盖好被子才互道晚安挂了电话。临结束之际还听到一句半抱怨半警告的呢喃：“下次久住要在我之后射才行”，准备起身收拾的动作瞬间又僵硬了很多？

在下一个临近节假日，欢快跑去乡下住所的久住，像教奶奶一样开始教木岛如何使用视屏通话。


End file.
